


Lucifer Morningstar meets Supernatural Characters Prompt!

by craeon0926



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craeon0926/pseuds/craeon0926
Summary: Prompt Request: Lucifer has a few too many drinks and accidentally summons a space vagina to the SPN Universe and meets a few interesting fellows
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 5





	Lucifer Morningstar meets Supernatural Characters Prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see more of this prompt lol

Tag me if you guys actually did this :)


End file.
